


Sneeze

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned the minute Sarah sneezed near her food.





	Sneeze

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned the minute Sarah sneezed near her food. ''You should rest,'' he said to her. He watched while Sarah smiled. 

''I'm fine,'' Sarah said. She turned to her new pet kitten and smiled. She viewed it walking near their food. 

The kitten sneezed near Charles. His eyes widened. 

 

THE END


End file.
